Faga Pal Påssaision/Information
Biographical Database Information :To read Faga's Biographical Database Information, click here Memories All sims and pets in Påssaision during the time of Faga's death do remember him: * Oanc Pal Påssaision: Brought to the family, winning and losing fights, dies. * Jaun Pal Påssaision: Brought to the family, dies. * Porthos Roseland: Brought to the family, dies. * Cyd Roseland: Brought to the family, dies. * Britia Pal Påssaision: Brought to the family, dies. * Jaim Pal Påssaision: Brought to the family, dies. * Sanjay Ramaswami: Brought to the family, dies. * Priya Ramaswami: Brought to the family, dies. * Åpaio Pal Påssaision: Brought to the family, dies. Of all, only Oanc has memories having three fights with Faga (Oanc only won once). History A few days after Påssaision moved in to a then new lot, they decided to go to PET HOSPITEL DJURBUTIK, which was just in front of them. At the pet store, they decided to get a new cat and named it Faga Pal. Faga was an orange cat (a custom breed). Death On January 10, 2013 Faga died of old age. At first, everyone thought Faga had disappeared. Later the Grim Reaper appeared, and the reason was given: Death. But the actual cause of death wasn't given back then. Faga was then brought back to life, but this place placed in the air. Later, according to the Sim time, he died a Thursday in late autumn at 12:00 PM (first death time is identical) of old age. His action was to jump up to a bed, but he disappeared as the Grim Reaper claimed he died. At the time the final death of Faga Pal occurred, he was standing in mid-air close to stair room BCKX3-SXBCL and was possibly on second/third floors as he died for the final time. The family, at that time, a value of 9 978 907 § Simoleon, and lived inside what they called was a "studio house", with lots of studios and other rooms. These were used for TV broadcasting. For a time, Faga's owner could place out a urn somewhere. However, after moving around, the urn could not be placed again, and was deleted at some point in Jaim's inventory. His character data file still exists as "N004_User00405.package", containing the biographical photo of him and some other data. Click here to go to Vanalker's Google Drive. You will be sent to Route Down "Sims". The only file in the folder is Faga's character data file. Gallery File:Faga Pal Påssaision.PNG|Faga as he appeared in the family photo File:Snapshot d977dbb6 dce13317.jpg|'Faga' (left) and Oanc (right) File:4543.PNG|Second and final death location File:Fdgfdvb.PNG|A closer look File:Faga Pal Påssaision Memory Image.PNG|Faga Pal still appears in the memories of the family Påssaision (with the exception of Tranc Pal, which replaced him). This is the memory image for him. File:Snapshot d977dbb6 bd6634f7.jpg|Faga stuck in a pet bed Videos center|335px|Faga appears between 2:15 and 2:52 Other appearances Notes * In The Sims 2: Pets, if a family decides to buy a cat from a public lot, that cat will not have the last name of that family. Thus, Faga Pal Påssaision was just called Faga Pal, which was the same with Tranc Pal as well. * Faga was born Al-Zhai Mohammed Ahmed Al-Banz Hemmed Muhammed Zq Uo Hyo Al-Benz Band Al-Band Múhammed Al-Benz Band Mohammed Ahmed Zhai Zq Uo Pi Ahmed Mohammed Al-Benz Mohammed آل تشاي محمد أحمد بانز تطوقه محمد زق عس هيو آل بنز باند باند آل محمد آل بنز فرقة محمد أحمد تشاي زق بي عس أحمد محمد بنز محمد al tashay muhammad 'ahmad banz tatawwuquh muhammad zq es hiu al binz band band al muhammad al banz firqat muhammad 'ahmad tshay zq bi es 'ahmad muhammad binz muhammad. This is one of the longest names ever given (and with Arabic text included, the longest name ever) to a Falseousian animal. Another example of this is TB-9E ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨Z493903590.38923849,,3920, a Pitonian horse owned by Regular Neutral.